


Bismuth in Gem City

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem City, Mention of Onion, Smithing, mention of Jamie, mention of other gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Bismuth takes a walk in the Gem City she helped build, designed for humans and gems alike to live side by side.





	Bismuth in Gem City

>Shortly after The Diamonds had helped heal corruption, and Steven had set out on a trip to visit the colonies to help ease gems out of a empire mindset and into one where they were free, Bismuth had gathered the gems healed of corruption who had chosen to stay on Earth, as well as some gems who had come to live there on their own, together.   
>With all the gems in one place, Bismuth had proposed a grand projected, a project where they would build a small town on Earth near Beach City, a town where gems, humans, and anyone else could come and live together in harmony. The gems present all loved the idea, and agreed to it.   
>Combining the ideas of all gems present, Bismuth had drawn up several types of blueprints for the buildings, combining human designs for the majority of the exterior with gem tech infused into the interior, creating spaces far larger inside than they looked outside. All the gems gathered had agreed to help with the construction of the town.  
>It had taken them two years to complete, but at last, the finishing touches were being placed. A large warp pad linking to the Galaxy Warp was placed in the center of the town, in the middle of a large grey circle with a star pattern etched in. Steven himself had helped install it, and had taken off with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl to explore the town.  
>Bismuth smiled to herself as she decided to follow their example. She had never gotten a good look at the town herself, other than the buildings she had helped build.   
>Wandering through the town, she found her eyes drawn to the grandest structure, the giant tower in the middle, the two large fins rotating in the wind as they generated clean power for the whole town. Every single gem had helped create that tower.   
>As she walked through the town, she waved at the gems she passed, each one with a smile on their face. A Nephrite with a gem at her naval, a tiny blue gem with spiky hair, and a blue Jasper with pink rings on her body, they were all walking alone. Other gems were walking in pairs together, the Heaven and Earth Beetles enjoying a stroll and giggling, Biggs Jasper wrapping her large brown hand around the tiny blue hand of a Sapphire with a gem on her back, and a Ruby and a pink Pearl, the Pearl carrying the Ruby gently in her arms as they both giggled.   
>Still others were walking around, hand in hand with a human instead of a gem. A Blue Zircon held the hand of Jamie the mailman, rehearsing lines from a play the two had worked on together. Aventurine, a yellow skinned gem with red armor and a large red claw, held hands with a local fisherman with bright red hair and a scar running along his nose. They worked well together, hauling in fresh fish to sell daily. Onion sat on the shoulders of a large black gem with white stripes and spots on her body, Onion whispering in her ear while she did her best not to throw him off with her laughter.  
>Bismuth nodded in satisfaction as she saw the town was running smoothly, the buildings were intact, and everything was in order. She smiled as she arrived at her personal dwelling within the town. It was a simple building with a small furnace built in, a chimney coming out of it to release the smoke. A familiar pink star sat on the large brown doors, split in half down the middle as she opened the doors and stepped inside. "Home sweet home. Did ya Bismith me?" she let out a chuckle at a joke nobody but her could hear.  
>All around her workshop, works of metal sat in various states of completion. A chair sat in the corner, missing a cushion but otherwise ready. large metal rods sat along the ground, the outline for a new bed frame. Metal handles and feet sat in bins, replacement bits for furniture that existed in town already.   
>"I'm glad I don't have to make weapons of war anymore. I'm glad there's other things to make out of metal other than weapons. I would have missed forging if I had nothing to work on."  
>With a smile, Bismuth moved over to her anvil and began hammering away on another special order for someone in town. Life was pretty good for the old smith. She was happy she could be part of something so grand in a time of peace.


End file.
